


Mockingbird Game

by CamillyStil



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillyStil/pseuds/CamillyStil
Summary: As a way to punish Ned Stark for saving the lives of Targareyn's last heirs, Robert Baratheon decides to marry young Sansa to Lord Petyr Baelish.Now committed, the two will have to get used to the new life, in addition to having to learn together to play the game of thrones.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. King's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mockingbird Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769638) by BelaSnape e CamillyStil. 



> This is a translation of the Brazilian fanfic "Mockingbird Game" from the Social Spirit website. English is not my first language (but Portuguese) and I am not fluent, so I already apologize for spelling or translation errors. All translation credits to juliaftpuppies for correcting and translating this fic Thanks for reading!

Robert Baratheon was intensely irritated, which was definitely not a good sign.

The King of the Seven Kingdoms had discovered through Lord Varys, the Spider responsible for the entire espionage system of both Westeros and Essos, that Ned Stark had saved the lives of the last Targaryen heirs.

Robert had ordered to have Daenerys and Viserys killed, but he had been betrayed and stabbed in the back by his own friend, his most intimate and dearest— and, speaking truly, his only friend.

The fact that he had made Ned Hand of the King made it all the more humiliating, since he had passed over the King's own orders.

Robert was pacing back and forth while holding another glass of wine when he felt the door open.

Ned Stark entered the room coldly as if nothing had happened.

"What do you want, Robert?" The man asked uncomfortably.

It was a fact that Eddard Stark was not happy living in King's Landing. He had accepted the position only out of friendship and consideration for Robert, and also at the insistence of the King, but his real home was Winterfell. The engagement of his eldest daughter, Sansa, to the prince Joffrey was something the Northerner disapproved as well.

Robert looked into those damned gray eyes, and saw in them the same hardness and honor as those of Lyanna Stark, his eternal bride.

"I already know that you spared the damned Targaryens' lives! You went over my orders and protected those dragon cubs!" said the enraged King. "How could you betray your King in such a way?"

Ned had managed to prevent the murder of two innocent children, because that was how he saw Viserys and Daenerys: two orphans who were not to blame for the Mad King's mistakes.

"I never promised that I wouldn't do anything to protect them, you know how unfair the deaths of Rhaenys and baby Aegon were, not to mention Elia Martell and how she was raped and killed!" Ned said bitterly. "Viserys and Daenerys are not a threat; they are not to blame for anything, Robert!"

"But what the hell are you thinking, Ned? Is that Northern shit about your honour keeping you from remembering things?" screamed the King, indignant. "RHAEGAR KIDNAPPED AND RAPED LYANNA, THE MAD KING KILLED HIS FATHER AND BROTHER! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE, VISERYS AND DAENERYS WILL DIE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Knowing that Robert's reaction was something he should have expected, Ned sighed, tired of that discussion. He knew of Robert's hatred and resentment for the Targaryen family all too well. He would never convince him of anything, and decided he would not waste any more time.

"What do you want, Robert? For me to withdraw my position as the King's Hand?" he apathetically questioned.

Robert shook his head, filling another glass of wine and drinking it in one gulp.

"That would be a reward for you. Since Jon Arryn fell ill and you accepted the position, I have come to realize that you are not pleased with it. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of returning to bloody Winterfell!" Robert replied, annoyed.

"Joffrey and Sansa's betrothal is broken."

Ned let out a sigh of relief at the decision.

"However, your daughter is going to marry another man I chose."

Ned's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean? You did not tell me any of this! Sansa is my daughter!" Ned said, perplexed.

"I am the King of the Seven Kingdoms! I give the orders, and Sansa will marry Lord Petyr Baelish!" Informed Robert, smiling mockingly.

Ned banged his fists on the table, staring at his friend with fury in his eyes.

"Never! My daughter is not going to marry that one..."

"That lord of my entire trust! Baelish is a good strategist, has a good position. He will be a good husband for your daughter."

Ned denied with his head, already furious that absurd idea.

"He's a bloody pimp! Sansa is a child! I will not allow this nonsense!" the Northerner screamed desperately.

For the first time in many years, Robert Baratheon took on a cold, determined expression.

"Sansa will marry Baelish because it is the King's wish, I don't want to hear another word against it, otherwise Arya and Sandor Clegane will be the next wedding!" Robert laughed, feeling victorious with his friend's distress. "Now go tell your sweet daughter about her marriage."

Ned shook his head, completely horrified by the idea. Littlefinger had been in love with Catelyn when he was a boy, started a duel against Brandon and ended up with a scar as a token. He was an unscrupulous man, a pervert, a [whoremonger/brothel keep], a man totally unsuitable for any girl.

Sansa Stark was in her chambers at the red fortress. The beautiful young woman, only eighteen years old, was combing her gorgeous red hair while she sighed at the mirror.

On the way to King's Landing she had lost her wolf. Lady had been sacrificed in place of Arya's wolf, and as much as she had already forgiven Joffrey, deep down she still was resentful of his lack of sensitivity. Even Queen Cersei caused her feelings of fear and disgust.

But she always tried to put aside those thoughts that made her judge wrongly; her destiny was to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms beside Joffrey, she would be the most important woman in Westeros, and without a doubt she would have beautiful children as heirs. Everything was moving towards happiness, nothing would disrupt her plans.

Suddenly, the young woman heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said, getting up anxiously.

Eddard Stark entered the room with an anguished air.

"Did something happen, Father? You look a little dejected, do you need help?" she asked with concern.

Eddard sat in a chair, pulling his daughter to sit next to him, and took a deep breath as he held her hands.

"Sansa, you're not going to marry Prince Joffrey anymore", cautiously informed the man.

Sansa let go of her father's hands and hurriedly stood up.

"What do you mean? Everything is already arranged for the wedding! I am already eighteen years old, my moon blood has come many years ago, I am beautiful, hardworking, the daughter of one of the lords..."

"That's enough, let me explain the situation! Robert does not want this marriage anymore; he wants to punish me for the fact that I saved the lives of the Targaryen heirs." Explained Ned, sighing.

Sansa's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Did you spare the traitors? The family that destroyed my grandfather and uncle's lives? I will not lose my fiancé because of your foolishness!" screamed Sansa in disgust.

"My daughter, I did what I thought was right. I did not come to ask you for your opinion on this matter, Robert is not being fair!" He said, anguished. "He has arranged for you another fiancé."

Sansa stared at her father in disbelief at all that information.

In just one day she had discovered that her betrothal had been broken, and that the king had chosen another bridegroom without even consulting her opinion, as if she were just a bargaining chip, a puppet in the hands of men.

"Daddy..."

"Lord Baelish has been chosen to be your husband. I could not refuse or at least protest to it!" Ned says, embarrassed. "I am obliged to obey Robert."

Sansa feels her eyes fill with tears, startled by that information. The young woman threw herself in her father's arms in tears and Ned welcomed his daughter, devastated by the situation.

"I don't want to marry him. I don't want daddy! You have to make it stop!" Sansa said hysterically.

Ned kisses the top of his eldest daughter's head promising the ancient gods that he would do anything to prevent that marriage.

Petyr's PoV.

The man was withdrawing from the throne room after an audience with the King. As usual, Tywin Lannister, even from afar, was the one who sustained the Seven Kingdoms.

Petyr felt powerless to see the Seven Kingdoms handed over to that drunken, fat man, a man who had once stood out for defeating Rhaegar Targaryen, but who was now only a decadent king.

Every night he dreamed of being seated on the Iron Throne; in his dreams, he reigned gloriously and defeated Baratheons, Lannisters, Starks, Arryns, all fallen and surrendered to his great army.

Beside him, Catelyn reigning gloriously, although Petyr was not sure that she was yet another ideal companion; as much as he loved her, he had never managed to catch a glimpse of a player in the eyes of the beautiful redhead.

Petyr's thoughts were interrupted by the wine that Robert poured into a glass. The man swallowed in disgust.

"Well, Your Grace, I must take my leave, if you don't mind. I have some matters to be dealt with today!" informed the man, smiling briefly.

"Wait! I found a bride suitable for you, Baelish. Beautiful, young and the daughter of a great Lord!" informed the king, laughing.

Petyr forced an embarrassed smile.

"I beg your pardon my King, but I am not interested in a bride..."

"Sansa Stark will be your wife! You know, Baelish, I always knew of your passion for Cat. I can relate to your bitterness about not being able to marry the woman you love, but at least you will have her daughter!" said the king, laughing out loud.

Petyr could only look at the King completely stunned and confused by the news.


	2. A little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and I apologize again for continuation and spelling errors. English is not my language but Portuguese

It had been a few days since the news told by Robert Baratheon.

Petyr had not yet seen Lady Sansa, the young maiden had locked herself in the room, clearly terrified of the new facts. The man was confused by this news.

Petyr had always longed to have Catelyn in his arms, had made a promise that would have cost her whatever.

He lost it to Brandon Stark, had been hurt, and when he learned of the death of Winterfell's heir, he thought he could finally win the hand of young Tully, but he had lost again, this time to Ned Stark.

Petyr knew the young Sansa, she was as beautiful as Catelyn had once been, but the two were completely different, Cat was fair and noble. Time had proven that she was content to be just a dedicated lady, mother and wife.

Sansa, however, was ambitious and longed for power, although she was covered in sweetness and delicacy, Littlefinger always glimpsed a thirst for power, for conquest, Sansa rejected a marriage with a lord, she wanted to marry the heir to the iron throne.

It was then that Petyr realized in that instant that Sansa Stark was the woman he could never find, the determination she had in being queen impressed him, although he would never admit, she was an ideal mate, a woman that Catelyn never proved herself to be. He was walking through the halls of the palace when he warned Lady Sansa accompanied by his septan. The northerner widened her blue eyes when she came across him. Petyr caught a glimpse of the girl's nervousness and anguish.

"Lady Sansa, I would like to talk with you for a moment, I promise to be brief, give me that honor?" He asks, smiling calmly.

The septan, however, shakes her head firmly on the girl's arm.

"I beg your pardon, but Lord Stark has forbidden any approach of your daughter to you!" Says the woman dryly.

"You can accompany us without any problem, I'm sure she won't want to disappoint King Robert, after all he doesn't see any problem!" Says the man in a threatening tone.

The septan only agrees with a clearly troubled head.

"I'll be right behind you two!" Warns the harsh woman.

Lady Sansa walked side by side with Baelish.

The northern girl felt her heart racing with nervousness and fear, she had once gotten along with the lord, they had talked when she arrived from Winterfell, he proved to be a determined, intelligent and very kind man.

But now the situation was completely different, and all Sansa wanted was a distance from that man.

"Lady Sansa I know that this engagement imposed by King Robert does not please you at all, but I can say that I was caught off guard too, I did not expect to get married."

Sansa looks at him with surprise at the statement.

"But you certainly won't reject that proposal, will you? After all, I am the daughter of the King's Hand, this marriage will benefit you."

Baelish stared at her, delighted by her insight.

"I would be a fool if I denied your words, of course I have no intention of refusing, but I also do not wish you to marry thanks!" says the man in a consoling tone "I would like to prove that I am not that man that your father so disdained."

"Lord Baelish, you are not the man I want to marry and nothing you say will change my feelings for Joffrey!" She says sadly.

"Your feelings or expectations? I know you Sansa, a Northern girl, determined, ambitious, who put all her longings in the prince of the seven kingdoms, but I can assure you that Joffrey would never make you happy."

Sansa just looks at him in distress. Petyr gently held the girl's hand.

"I would never force you to do anything Lady Sansa, just let me show you who I really am!" She says, staring at her with intensity.

Sansa just looks into the eyes of that man who, by some irony of fate, might become her husband.

"I am willing to meet you, Lord Baelish, but I assure you that I will not become your wife!" Says Sansa, making a slight reference and leaving the place.

Petyr just watches her leave with her red hair down, completely taken by her young bride.

Shortly thereafter, a Littlefinger servant sends a message, from a woman waiting for him at the brothel, saying it is urgent.

Petyr entered his private room at the brothel. Standing still with a furious countenance was Catelyn Stark disguising herself with a beautiful blue veil that matched her eyes perfectly.

The beautiful woman approached, slapping her old childhood friend in the face. Littlefinger just stared at her with a slap on her face.

"Cat, I am also immensely happy to see you again after so many years, did you come to honor me for your engagement?" He asks, receiving another slap.

Catelyn stared at him with pure disgust.

"Don't think I left Winterfell just to slap you, I have other personal reasons, don't feel so important, Petyr."

Littlefinger swallowed and masked the tension.

"I was never important to you, Cat, I always knew that, although I feel sorry for your folly in not recognizing a man like me."

Catelyn took a deep breath, embarrassed to be in that place totally immoral and inappropriate for a married lady.

She was taking a lot of risks after all, she was the wife of the Hand of the King, but she had no other solution, she had to come hiding to King's Landing, her family was in danger.

"You know that my son Bran was pushed from that tower, and I suspect that it may have been at the behest of the Lannisters!"

Petyr laughed, shaking his head.

"You thought then of using my feelings to gain an advantage, although you will never admit it, Cat is right, Cersei Lannister is capable of anything."

Catelyn took a dagger from the bag.

"Do you know whose it belongs to?"

Petyr nodded, recognizing the object.

"It was mine that I lost it some time ago to Tyrion Lannister, I will help you in this mission, in exchange for having your support to marry Sansa."

Catelyn was still surprised that her suspicions were being confirmed. Soon after she hit him in the face with another slap.

"Don't touch this subject anymore Petyr, my daughter will never marry you, thank you for your help!" Says the woman putting the object away and leaving the place.

Sansa Stark was in her quarters on a full moon night. The young woman was unable to sleep with so many thoughts of doubt.

Joffrey never came to him again, he seemed satisfied with the broken engagement, Queen Cersei no longer invited her to tea and snacks with the other ladys, everything had lost its meaning. She lay on the bed thinking about all her problems. Sansa felt a lonely tear run down her face.

There was still her engagement to Petyr Baelish, something she couldn't even digest.

Baelish was a older man, who came from such a small house, and at the same time he was such a mysterious man, kind in her own way, he was an unknown person that she couldn't decipher, or rather she didn't try.

Sansa felt warm hands run over her legs, removing the blanket that warmed her body. The young woman opened her blue eyes, stifling a cry when she found Petyr in her room.

The man put a finger on her lips so she wouldn't scream. Sansa remained motionless as she looked into the intense eyes of that mysterious man.

"Let me show you all my qualities, Lady Sansa," she says, kissing him firmly on the lips.

For the first time in her life she didn't want to leave a wrong situation, she just held the man's neck deepening the kiss. Petyr wrapped his hands around the slim waist of the girl who felt hot over his body. Petyr's kisses started to become demanding and sensual.

Sansa moaned as she felt his lips kiss her neck with firmness and passion.

When she suddenly woke up scared and totally impacted by the dream. The young woman took a deep breath, still intoxicated by the sensation of heat in her body.

Sansa saw a note being pushed under her door. She gets up and reads the letter very carefully.

It was an invitation from Lord Baelish to the tournament, or rather to talk alone during the festivity. Sansa just bit her lip undecided if she should take the chance to get to know the man who had one of Westeros' worst reputations.


End file.
